


Blossoms

by GrowingEmber



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Mae is also, Post-Canon, Pregnant, Roughly three or so years afterward, Smutty, but like, i warned you, so if that's not your thing, wholesomely so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowingEmber/pseuds/GrowingEmber
Summary: Back on Novis, Boey and Mae are married and expecting. Mae is feeling a bit down, so Boey tries his best to raise her spirits.





	Blossoms

The lush summer foliage of Novis Island was a sign of things to come. It had been a few years since Saint-King Alm I and Queen Celica had put Duma to rest, and the lands were barren no longer. Boey stepped back inside his home to be reminded that the lands weren't the only things fertile on the island. His wife, Mae, was heavy with child. Others often remarked that they didn't wait long after marriage before starting a family. Not one for taking things easy, though, Mae still insisted on doing things in her gravid state.

"Finished watering the garden?" she asked. After wiping her brow, she lit a fire in the hearth using her magic.

"Of course. Wouldn't want it to wither, after all. How is dinner coming along?"

Mae placed the pot above the fire pit and let it simmer. "Great as ever!" she said. "I figured pork would be good for tonight, with an apple glaze."

"Sounds heavenly," he said while falling into an incredibly comfy chair. "Much better than last night's."

"First of all, rude. And second of all, what was so wrong with last night's?"

"You stuffed a chicken with yogurt, Mae. I could give you a list of things wrong with that alone. To say nothing of your dessert."

"We do NOT speak ill of herring pudding in this house, Boey. I could live off of it."

"That isn't you talking, honey; that's the brood residing in your belly."

"Oh, what, am I so big that it's graduated to 'brood' now?" said Mae, placing a hand on her distended abdomen, which looked more like an over-inflated beach ball. "Just how many do you think I'm having?" She stood over Boey with dagger-like eyes gazing downward at him.

"...Considering your belly button is poking me in the eye right now?"

Mae, flustered, took a step back, her face a deep red.

"Every cleric we've visited has told us twins, so naturally I'm expecting triplets," he said. "If only because you're an overachiever."

"Yeah, the flattery isn't helping," said Mae, plopping into the chair beside Boey's.

"Hey, we'll know in another five months for sure, right?"

"Five?!" yelled Mae. "It couldn't have only been four months, could it? I look like I'm about to explode, I don't even wanna think about how big I-" she was cut off by Boey laughing.

"It's way too easy with you," he said. "You're due in a month."

Mae pushed him off his chair. "How dare you. You know I can't keep track of time."

Boey dusted off his robes as he got up from the floor and adjusted his chair.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, right?" he said. "That, and reminding you that dinner is still on the fire."

Mae instantly ran to the hearth and extinguished the magic. Luckily she'd gotten there before it burned to a crisp. She brought the food to the dinner table.

Boey took note of the dish. "Maybe a bit more well done than needed, but it smells delightful," he said, smiling at his wife.

As they ate, Boey couldn't help but notice Mae's expression and, more notably, the unused state of her fork.

"Is something wrong, Mae? You usually tear into dinner right away."

"I'm just...such a goof."

"A goof? Sure, you've always been a bit scatterbrained, but never an idiot," Boey said. "No matter what we may call each other in the heat of things."

"I'm just always messing things up lately, is all. I...I feel like you deserve better."

"Nonsense," said Boey. "Where's the upbeat and energetic girl I married? Come now, Mae, you're being much too hard on yourself. You're the same amazing, smart, and beautiful woman that you've always been."

"Beautiful? Puh-lease," said Mae. "Maybe before I had this," she said, motioning toward her belly. "You're just trying to be nice."

Boey got up from his seat and walked over to Mae's. "Stand up for a moment?" he asked. "I need to see if your chair's uncomfortable. Maybe it's affecting your thinking."

Playing along, if not while rolling her eyes, Mae got off the chair, only for Boey to turn her around and give her a deep, passionate kiss.

"You scoundrel," Mae said through her smile as they separated themselves. "You always know what to do."

"Oh, I'm just getting started," he said with a wild grin. He hoisted his wife up into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom, kissing her all the way there.

They both removed all but their smallclothes upon shutting the bedroom door. Given Mae's current state, the two were obviously not strangers to the process. 

Mae sat on the bed and stared at her husband. "And you're absolutely, 100% sure about this? I wouldn't blame you if you find me...off-putting right now."

Boey kissed her again and placed a hand on her belly, giving it a kiss as well. "There'll be no more of that. If anything, I think your beauty's even more enticing now. Creating life is a beauty like no other. And the fact that it's you doing it? Well, I simply can't contain myself," he said, smiling back at her.

"Then get ready, mister, because I'm still at the top of my game," she said before sliding one of her bra straps down her shoulder. The other followed suit as Boey unclasped the bra and let it fall softly onto the bed. 

"My my, you lament about your body's changes, but have you seen what it's done here?" asked Boey.

"Boey, you bo-" she started, before Boey cut her off. "Ooooooh Mila."

He had taken his tongue and made circling, flicking motions across her nipple, driving her wild with pleasure.

"Where did you learn THAT?" she asked between heavy breaths.

Boey lifted his head. "One of those books Genny likes to read," he said. "She left one here during her last visit. I'd have told her, but I think the embarrassment of it all would have killed her then and there."

"That was rhetorical, you dope. Don't speak; use your mouth for...other stuff," she purred.

Boey continued, this time adding a suckling motion into the mix. Mae cooed as she began to lactate, with Boey catching it all in his mouth.

"You dolt, you're...ohh," Mae said. "Lactose intolerant."

"That's never stopped me before, has it? If it brings you pleasure, that's all that matters...even if my stomach regrets it later," he said with a laugh.

Boey continued his descent downward and ended up at Mae's pregnant middle, swollen with the life that he'd put within her. Beaming with pride for but a moment, he traced the dark line down its center with kisses, going over her motherly curve with loving ease. Mae had lovely skin; she hadn't a single stretch mark to her name, despite her belly being stretched tight as a drum.

He removed the rest of her smallclothes and began making soft circles with his tongue within her. Mae could hardly see her husband from beyond the swell of her middle, but oh did she feel him. Writhing with pleasure, she was all but subtle about how she felt.

"I...I think I'm ready," she said, gasping. "And you?"

"Definitely," he said with a smile as he removed the last of his smallclothes. 

Mae straddled her husband to the best of her ability. "Are you sure you don't want me to turn around or something? Wouldn't want the belly to make things weird. Plus you'd get a great view of my butt," she said, sticking her tongue out.

Boey chuckled. "While it's certainly lovely, tonight I'd like to see your other cheeks," he said, putting a hand on Mae's face.

"You're such a dope," she said, smiling.

"Just...stop me if you think I'm going too deep. Wouldn't want to cause any harm."

She laughed at his worrying, realizing he wasn't the best at female anatomy. "Trust me when I say you're not THAT big, buddy."

Face flushed red, Boey scoffed. "I wish I could say the same to you!" he instinctively shot back.

"And it's your fault I'm massive, don't forget it!" she rebuked while getting onto him. "You did this to me, so it's only fair you finish the job."

There she was, Boey thought. The woman he remembered, and loved, was back to her old self.

Once Mae got into position, the two began. Mae placed her hands on Boey's chest as he thrusted in and out, rhythmically. He placed his hands on her hips, taking time now and then to massage her life-filled form in slow circles.

"You better not finish before me," she said while bouncing up and down on his hips.

"You know I have far more stamina than you do," Boey replied.

"Bah, as if. If I had a silver mark for every ti-ohhh," she moaned. "Why do you always have to be right?"

The two continued until both began to tighten, the night finally having run its course. Simultaneously, both of them finished.

"B-Boey..."

"Mae..."

As the tension died down, the couple laid back in their bed, breathing heavily, before ending it with another deep kiss. 

"I love you," she said, looking into his eyes.

"And I love you more," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Hah, as if. I totally love you more," Mae fired back. They kissed again. "I will say, though. You're gonna make a great dad."

Boey smiled. "And I can think of no better mother for our children."

"Hey Boey?"

"Yes Mae?"

"If we ever have more kids, can we plan it so they'll be winter babies? The heat's been killing me the last few months."

They both chuckled. "I'll...see what I can do," Boey said.


End file.
